


Caress

by flopte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopte/pseuds/flopte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ca·ress<br/>kəˈres/</p><p>verb<br/>verb: caress; 3rd person present: caresses; past tense: caressed; past participle: caressed; gerund or present participle: caressing</p><p>    1.<br/>touch or stroke gently or lovingly.</p><p>noun<br/>noun: caress; plural noun: caresses</p><p>    1.<br/>a gentle or loving touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Because [this](https://twitter.com/sungjin_S2/status/718983759928762368) [happened](https://twitter.com/sungjin_S2/status/710866393307095040) and weeks later I was still like where's the fic? So I wrote this flimsy drabble post graveyard shift and had the nerve to put it here. It doesn't really make sense, this thing. Also, embarrassingly self-indulgent hahahahaahahahaaha someone take away my laptop and tuck me under the covers, please.

Kyungsoo loves watching movies. Even before he was in the pursuit of acting, he would spend hours lying in bed watching movies, local and foreign, on his tablet. Sometimes on the TV, when the long sofa isn’t occupied by resident gamers, Sehun and Jongin. Kyungsoo loves watching movies, and Chanyeol loves being beside him when he does.

Kyungsoo isn’t the type to take up much space of the place he occupies; there’s always room for Chanyeol to lie down under the covers with, or sit next to. 

Perhaps, if Chanyeol thinks carefully, he’ll have noticed that it is not so much about Kyungsoo not being the type to take up much space as it is Kyungsoo leaving room for Chanyeol on purpose.

Kyungsoo likes snacking. There’s a stash of junk food in one of the cupboards in the kitchen, and a quarter of it is Kyungsoo’s. He snacks mostly while watching movies, so Chanyeol acts as a snack holder most of the time. It’s not hard work if it means Chanyeol gets to draw patterns along Kyungsoo’s arms or thighs with the other hand, if it means Chanyeol gets to run his fingers lightly on Kyungsoo’s head.

Hardly any work, to be honest.

It’s a routine, almost. Like tonight.

It’s far into the night, past daily schedules and shootings and practices and whatever the fuck manager hyungs have directed them to. Kyungsoo takes a shower and changes into his favorite faded pajama t’s a size too big, wiggles into his boxer briefs and crawls under the plain old white covers. After a few swipes and typing, checking and replying to his texts, he stretches over the bedside to reach for the drawer to fish out his earphones.

“Wait for me,” Chanyeol tells, and if Kyungsoo listens it doesn’t show on his face.

When Chanyeol gets back in clean clothes, freshly showered, the movies still hasn’t started playing but the nachos bag is already half empty. Kyungsoo gives him a lazy smile when Chanyeol crawls in under the covers. Chanyeol pauses midway, stifles a laugh because there are cheese-flavored crumbs at the corner of those plump smiling lips. He leans in for a kiss and Kyungsoo laughs in surprise when Chanyeol licks away the crumbs before pulling away. “If I flicked it off it would fall on the sheets and you’d hate that, you neat freak,” Chanyeol explains. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything in return, just smiles that crooked, teasing smile that bullies Chanyeol into exposing his lie and laughing in admission that _yes, licking your face is a thing that I like to do, problem?_

Kyungsoo shrugs his narrow shoulders, half-exposed with that loose-necked navy t’s, says, “My face isn’t the only place you like to lick.”

Chanyeol really doesn’t have anything to say to that so he laughs and laughs and locks Kyungsoo’s head under his pit in their classic weapon, self-educated jujitsu move.

Sometimes things get intense and movies get abandoned in the heat of the moment.

Tonight, though, is not the night.

Kyungsoo taps him lightly on the forearm, too breathless to tell Chanyeol to let go, but Chanyeol understands all the same. Chanyeol plants a noisy, wet smooch on Kyungsoo’s temple before letting him go, playfully punitive with the saliva left behind, and Kyungsoo rubs the side of his head against Chanyeol’s shirt to wipe off the spit in petty revenge, while the tip of his index deftly slides against the tab to start playing his movie of choice. Then Chanyeol kisses the spot again, and again, and again, this time feather-light and soft, because Chanyeol loves Kyungsoo, wants him to know how much. Then Kyungsoo looks up, a pleased close-lipped, heart-shaped smile playing on his lips, echoing the sentiment in the form of a brief, smiley kiss against Chanyeol’s lips.

It usually takes a while to get into the movie.

Kyungsoo scoots in close, the snuggler that he is, Chanyeol’s upper arm his makeshift pillow.

Truth be told, movies or dramas aren’t really Chanyeol’s thing. Not as much as music is, anyways. In his spare time, he’s almost always into his music – making, listening, writing – but lying in bed together like this, tangled limbs, skin to skin, Chanyeol will do more than meet Kyungsoo halfway for this.

Sometimes, when things get quiet between conversations, or after Kyungsoo has fallen asleep in his arms, or whenever he’s left with his own thoughts, Chanyeol thinks it’s beyond comprehension, to feel this much for a person, and how lucky he is, to be able to love, romantically, this deeply and be loved as much in return.

Lying in bed like this, this close, when all of Kyungsoo is within reach, Chanyeol likes most playing with his hair. Sometimes, he just lets his fingers dance lightly against Kyungsoo’s scalp. Sometimes, especially when Kyungsoo’s hair is longer, he rakes through the strands gently, feels the softness spread between his fingers. Sometimes, when the sides are trimmed, he runs curious fingertips against the prickliness. Most times, he’s happy with caressing any part of Kyungsoo anyhow.

Kyungsoo, though, the movie buff that he is, gets annoyed if it distracts him from the movies. Chanyeol will know if he reaches for Chanyeol’s wandering hand and hugs it close to his chest. Even in his refusal, Kyungsoo is affectionate.

Most of the time, though, Kyungsoo lets him. Just like he does when Chanyeol steals the last portion of Shooting Star from the tub, or when Chanyeol pounds into him a fraction harder than Kyungsoo can take because he thinks Chanyeol needs it. Just like Chanyeol does when Kyungsoo tries to be threatening with flailing short limbs and crumpled, angry facial features, or when Kyungsoo gets into silent mode and doesn’t talk for days.

They let each other _be,_ and that, Chanyeol thinks, is what makes them work, and he wouldn’t change that for the world.


End file.
